The beginning of the war
by ThePhantominthemists
Summary: Part of my Firebringer AU. Ever wonder what the prank was that incited Farren's revenge on Elladan and Elrohir? Well, it involved feathers! Oh yeah, the prank war is on! The beginning of several one shots I will be writing to go along with my story!


I was picking berries to make jams and preserves on a beautiful, early spring day when it happened. I had just had a good visit with my closest friend, Arwen daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, as she was here to study under her grandmother Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, and was leading my pony from berry patch to berry patch.

I straightened with a groan, picking up my now full bucket of black berries and carried it to my pony. Hanging it from a hook on a specially made harness on her back, I turned to grab her reins when a slight movement caught the corner of my eye. Quickly pulling out a dagger, I turned back toward the now stripped bushes to investigate. Though orcs rarely ever ventured into the Golden Wood, you could never be too careful as there were always the few foolhardy ones willing to risk the wrath of The Lady for a trophy.

I was no more than a few steps away when I heard my pony nicker and turned to see her trotting off at a quick pace.

 _"What in the world!"_ I thought in confusion, as this was way out of character for the well trained pony, and turned to run after her.

It took me several minutes to catch up to her, but when I did I was shocked to recognize the being leading her.

"Elrohir," I exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

The dark haired elf turned, smiled an evil smile, then dropped the reins and ran off into the woods. His actions immediately put me on my guard, along with the fact that it was only him I saw and not his twin brother, Elladan, as they were always around one another.

Elladan and Elrohir were Arwen's older twin brothers, and I had known all three of them for fifty-six years, ever since my people had arrived in Rivendell, when I was eighteen, looking for sanctuary. I had been seeing the three pretty regularly over the last eight years since a certain wizard had petitioned The Lady for me to stay here in Lorien, as I was weary from my travels but could not head back to my people's village without leading danger there as well. What put me most on my guard was the fact that the brothers were well known for being pranksters.

I approached my pony cautiously, looking around for any kind of trap. As it was, the brothers had never tried to pull a prank on me, as we usually worked together to prank others. Reaching my pony, I gave a sigh of relief, thinking that it was just a small joke to have me run after them, and gathered up her reins to head back to my cottage when a sudden sharp whistle caught my attention.

Looking up, I only had a moment to recognize Elladan sitting in a tree above me, large bucket in hand, when I was suddenly covered in a black, sticky, foul-smelling muck.

"AAAAKKK!" I shouted and stumbled to the side only to trip over a taut wire stretched between two trees.

As I fell over I felt something fall over me with a heavy "poof!" and opened my eyes to find myself covered in a multitude of white feathers!

I sat up, coughing and spitting out feathers and muck, glaring at the two laughing perpetrators! "You two are so…" I started to threaten when another voice interrupted me.

"What's going on…?" Haldir, Lady Galadriel's march-warden, stepped out of the trees with the rest of his troop, "Farren?"

I closed my eyes as absolute horror flooded me and the twins collapsed to the forest floor, completely incapacitated with laughter. I got back to my feet with as much dignity as I could, the sudden smell of burning feathers rising to my nose.

"You…You may want to go cool off Farren!" Elladan chocked out, his face red with mirth.

"Yeah," Elrohir joined in, "You're starting to resemble a goose that got too close to the fire pit!"

There were now several eyes following my every move, some shining with restrained humor, even if they were not outright laughing as Elladan and Elrohir were. I turned to look at the still speechless Haldir, his usually stoic expression looking on the verge of cracking as his right eye began to twitch, and embarrassment at my predicament washed over me.

"Don't you dare laugh," I growled at the march warden who quickly smoothed out his expression.

"I will get you two back for this," I snarled, turning to glare down at the laughing pair, shaking in anger "Just you wait!"

With this said I stalked off with as much grace as I could, trying to ignore the wet, squeaky, noise that my boots made with every step. The whole way back to my cottage I planned my revenge and little did I know that just two years later a company of dwarves, including two more prankster brothers, would give me my chance!


End file.
